


El regalo perfecto

by lenayuri



Series: Navidad 2014 (Fandom Insano) [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Holidays, Implied Adoption, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish sabe que a su papá Sherlock no le gustan las fiestas, pero siempre hace una excepción por él.</p><p>Prompt #22</p>
            </blockquote>





	El regalo perfecto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonemaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonemaye/gifts).



> [También posteado en livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/371985.html?view=1438225#t1438225) (recomiendo que entren y vean la imagen, es linda~).
> 
> No podía **no** incluir a mis bebés en esto, así que algo fluff y familiar para condimentar. Díganme qué les pareció en un comentario, ya saben, me alimento de ellos.
> 
> Pd. Para mi T'hy'la; algo fluff para comenzar el año, love. ;)

Hamish estaba orgulloso y su mirada, muy parecida a la de su papá Sherlock, mostraba todo su sentir (igual que su papá John). Tomó entre sus manitas el frasco en el que había estado trabajando en secreto con la señora Hudson desde hace una semana y que por fin había terminado, porque aunque ella le ayudó con las tijeras y el pegamento que aún no podía usar debido a su edad, había hecho todo lo demás él solito.

Cerró la tapa y amarró con sumo cuidado, como lo hacía con los cordones de sus zapatos, el lazo rojo y blanco al que le había puesto dos pequeños cascabeles rojos como adorno. Observó su creación y cuando sintió la mano de la señora H en su cabeza, diciéndole cuán bonito había quedado y lo orgullosa que estaba de él, Hamish sintió su carita enrojecer.

Porque a pesar de tener los papás que tenía, le era muy difícil ocultar sus emociones como su papá Sherlock. Aunque incluso él había dicho que estaba bien. _Eres tu propia persona, Hamish_ , fue lo que le dijo un día y él entendió lo que su papá quiso decirle.

Era amado tan cual era, sin importar nada.

Hamish le dio un beso despidiéndose y con su bote de galletas subió con cuidado las escaleras. Tenía cinco años, después de todo, y debía tener cuidado para evitar un accidente.

No quería preocupar a sus papás.

Cuando entró a la sala de estar sólo encontró a su papá Sherlock, quien estaba en posición de meditación, así que no lo molestó. El agua del baño corría, así que supuso que su papá John estaba tomando un baño.

Dejó su creación, junto con las galletas, en la mesita de centro y fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Había manchado su manga con harina cuando ayudó a hornear, y a él no le gustaba andar sucio por su casa.

Cuando volvió, notó que su papá ya no estaba meditando y ahora observaba fijamente su frasco. Hamish sintió mariposas en el estómago. ¿Y si no le gustaba? Sabía lo que su papá pensaba de las fiestas, quien con renuencia, quejas y malas caras (donde papá John tenía que tranquilizarlo prometiéndole nuevos experimentos) aceptaba de mala gana hacer algo pequeño, sólo ellos tres.

No es que a Hamish le molestara; visitar a su tío Mycroft era demasiado aburrido y prefería que fuese a casa con sus papás.

La voz de su papá le exaltó un poco —¿Lo hiciste tú, Hamish?— su tono era plano, pero sabía que tenía curiosidad. Se notaba en su mirada.

—Sí papá, yo lo hice.

Su papá no dijo nada por un momento, tomando el frasco con el pequeño auto con un pino encima dentro; los cascabeles sonaron y sonrió cuando su papá abrió un brazo pidiendo un abrazo. Con gusto se lo dio, enterrando su nariz en sus rizos.

—Es perfecto.

Así fue como papá John los encontró más tarde, uniéndose al abrazo familiar.


End file.
